


A gem named Evan

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Aquamarine Hansen [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, It a Gem AU, Other, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: The boy thought about a name. The only one he could really come up with was of his own gem, “I’m...uhm...Aquamarine.” he managed, presenting his gem on his left wrist to her. “See?”





	A gem named Evan

Quite frankly, Heidi wasn’t sure how she ended up in this situation. She was a traveler, and how she came across this area, well, that was beyond her. Large cliffs with multiple different sized holes in the side stand before her. None of them very close to the ground, it reminded her of a very old and rather creepy comic someone had shown her long  ago.   
  
She almost felt as if she was intruding on something, but the area seemed so empty. The deeper in the got, the colder the area almost became. The darker it grew. And then she spotted something. Light blue and shaking within one of the holes a little closer to the ground. A child? Children weren’t blue...were they?   
  
As she stepped closer to him, the child stepped further into the hole of the cliffside.    
  
“Its okay little one.” Heidi whispered. “I’m not here to hurt you. Are you lost?”   
The boy looked at her with bright, curious and fearful blue eyes. He said nothing.   
“Do...do you live here?” Heidi asked.   
He nodded.   
“That must not be healthy for you. You’re all alone are you not? Why not come home with me?” She was hopeful, but the child didn’t seem convinced. “Please. I promise you its much better than whatever this place is.” she stretched her arms out as if to welcome him into a hug.   
  
It was hours before he came out of the area. It grew darker as the day went and, to Heidi’s surprise, he rushed out and finally clinged to her. His fear of the dark had gotten the best of him but perhaps this lady had a brighter place than his own home. Heidi carefully picked him up and walked him back to her car, placing him inside and driving off.   
  
He watched as what once was his home slowly disappeared into the distance. “We need a name for you.” Heidi spoke up. “My name is Heidi Hansen but….if you feel comfortable you may call me mother. You are a child only after all.” she smiled.   
  
The boy thought about a name. The only one he could really come up with was of his own gem, “I’m...uhm...Aquamarine.” he managed, presenting his gem on his left wrist to her. “See?”   
  
Heidi smiled warmly and nodded, “Well yes I do see that but if we’re going to keep you protected we can’t just go around saying that your name is Aquamarine. Though it is a pretty one.” she hummed, “What about something simple? Like Eric or Everett or...how about Evan?”   
  
“I uh...I l-like Evan...its nice.” he whispered.   
  
“Evan Hansen. I like it, it fits you.” Heidi happily patted his hand, keeping her eyes on the road. “Well Evan you aren’t going to be alone anymore okay? From here on out I promise you I will take very good care of you. My little gem.”   
  
Evan was a little overwhelmed with this new attention, but it was nice. He’d never met a human before and this one...mom? She seemed so nice. Maybe he’d even enjoy staying in her..cave? Did she live in a cave? Well he’d only have to find out.   
  
But currently Evan for being as small as he currently was, was tired. Thus he fell into a very light sleep for the rest of the drive to ‘home’.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little short for a SU-AU I have.  
> Evan is Aquamarine and hey if you want to know more about Evan (and ofc other characters) then you can now message me or send me a ask @Bi-Hansen. I would be happy to answer them!
> 
> As for other fics, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of them in awhile I just haven't really been up for it at all qvq


End file.
